Total Drama The Unknownwnwnw
http://i.imgur.com/0CkZcku.gif Cast *Jason - Normal - Jason is a regular teenage guy. He can be a bit rude, he likes rock music, gaming, entertainment, and zombies. He's always looking for a good time and to make good friends, and always likes talking about his interests. But he can get hot-headed quickly, and his temper isn't the best. *Dianne - Goth - Dianne has black and purple hair, wears gothic outfits, and isn't exactly the greatest person you'll ever meet. She's snarky and rude, incredibly fond of sarcasm, and can grind your gears quite easily. She doesn't want to make friends, or a boyfriend, and only wants the money. *Kaitlynn - Famemonger - Kaitlynn is a peppy girl, and is also quite adorable too. However, she was raised with others doing everything for her, and isn't used to doing things herself. She always insists on special treatment, and likes being the center of attention. *Morgan - Cheerleader - Morgan's the head cheerleader in her highschool, so don't expect something nice. She's very nice to look at, but looks can be deceiving. She's sassy, upfront, completely rude, and doesn't even care. *Lyon - The Emotionless - Lyon's never felt emotion. He never bothers with anything, and doesn't really notice if feelings get hurt. He's just blank and bland, which one would be upset about, but he isn't. *Samuel - The Fighter - Samuel's always angry, and he can't be tamed whatsoever. He's always looking for a challenge, and is great at sports. *Sharkeisha - The Sass - Sharkeisha is a stereotypical ghetto sassy girl, who can deliver a punch. *Henry - The Survivalist *Gerard - The Dare Devil - Gerard loves taking risks and acting cool, but those usually results in injuries for him. *Everett - The Snoot - Everett only likes the upper class, and can get into pretty heated arguments with the dreaded lower class. *Olivia - The Animal Fangirl - Olivia is a sweet girl, who supports animal rights and loves to see them healthjy and happy. *Luna - The Strange One - Luna is a mysterious girl, who is a fan of the darkness and generally keeps quiet in the daylight. No one really knows what she does, but those who do know, regret seeing it. *Cara - The Scaredy Cat - Cara is a nice girl, but is scared of even her own shadow. This happens due to the protection she received from her parents, and has barely experienced anything real in her life. *Troy - The Aspiring Actor - Troy loves dramatic performances, and can easily manipulate someone with his acting skills to believe him. He has his brains, and always uses his skills to his advantage, showing malicious intentions. *Jordan - The Organized One - Jordan is a friendly guy who always likes to go by schedule and think ahead so he doesn't make any mistakes. However, he usually makes a whole lot and can be very desperate to save himself. *Java - The Genius - Java is a very smart girl, who is always exact, logical and reasonable. However, her limited strength can bring her down, but she doesn't fall without a fight. *Bianca - The Social Networker - A rude cow who sits on her phone all day. *Malcolm - The Double Agent - Malcolm likes following people, spying, and using intel to help further him, but can be a bit goofy. *Janet - The Vigilante - Janet does everything in justice, and likes putting and crimes to shame. She also likes wearing crazy costumes, which is why she is constantly ridiculed. *Edgar - The Ruthless - Edgar came in here to play, and he's not looking to be sincere. He'll make alliances, crumble friendships, feed lies, give fake idols and do whatever it takes to come out on top and win the million dollars. *Andrew - The Cheerful Perv - He seems to be normal, but can be quite perverted, but a relateable person to the twelve year old demographic. Despite his quirks, he's easy to make friends but has weird conversations and isn't very liked by most of the females. *Mallory - The Love Struck - Mallory is always on rebound, desperately looking for a guy she can call hers, and act like a stalker doing it. Elimination Table